Main:Georgina Hockenhull
Shrewsbury, West Midlands, Wales, UK |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2010-2015 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Park Wrekin School of Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired}} Georgina Hockenhull (born June 4 in Shrewsbury) is a retired elite Welsh gymnast. She was a member of the British National Team since 2010, and represented Great Britain at the 2012 Junior European Championships and 2015 European Games. She also represented Wales at the 2013 Gymnasiade and 2014 Commonwealth Games. Her best event was balance beam. Junior Career Hockenhull made her national debut at the 2009 British Team Championships, helping her club, Park Wrekin, place fifteenth. She returned to the British Team Championships the following year, helping her club to place eighth. She went on to compete at the UK School Games, winning team silver and placing eighteenth in the all-around. She returned to the UK School Games in 2011, winning team gold, placing sixth on vault, and eighth in the all-around. At the Northern European Championships, she helped the Welsh team winning silver in the team final and placed fifth on balance beam. In 2012, she competed in the junior division of the British Championships, winning gold on balance beam and placing thirteenth in the all-around. She was named to the junior British team for the European Championships, helping them place fourth in the team final. She returned to the Northern European Championships, winning team gold and balance beam silver. Senior Career 2013 Hockenhull's senior debut came at the British Championships, winning bronze on balance beam, and placing fifth in the all-around, and sixth on uneven bars and floor exercise. After helping Park Wrekin take the bronze at the British Championships, she won team and all-around gold at the Northern European Championships. At the end of the year, she won team bronze and placed seventh on balance beam at the Gymnasiade in Brazil. 2014 Hockenhull started off the season at the Welsh Championships, winning gold on beam and bronze in the all-around and on floor exercise. Shortly after, she placed fifth in the all-around at the Welsh Open. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from the Netherlands, helping the British team take the gold medal and placing eighth in the all-around. After helping Park Wrekin place fourth at the British Team Championships, she was named to the Welsh team for the Commonwealth Games in Glasgow, Scotland. She helped Wales to a historic bronze medal, placed sixth in the all-around, and won an individual bronze on balance beam. She wrapped up the year by placing fourth in the all-around at both the Blume Memorial in Spain and the Glasgow World Cup. 2015 Hockenhull first competed at the WOGA Classic in February, placing ninth in the all-around before winning a silver medal on balance beam at the British Championships. She competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium, placing fifth in the her team and eighteenth in the all-around. Afterwards, she was named to the British team for the inaugural European Games in Baku, Azerbaijan. She helped her team place eighth and finished sixth on balance beam. Hockenhull officially announced her retirement in late February 2018.retirement Medal Count References